


标准偶像剧

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	标准偶像剧

王俊凯已经一个多星期没有见到王源了，想念的情绪一点点浓稠的滴在心里，忍不住聊天的时候隔着手机屏幕念他，越是想念越是话多，一堆堆的训诫排山倒海漫过来，到后来几天，不止王源被反反复复的念叨，连工作人员也旁敲侧击的被拷问。  
两个人的实际距离真的不算太远，但是在同一个空间靠近的各做各事，和这样自己一个人努力去了解王源的状况比起来，真是天壤之别。每每王俊凯从工作人员那儿得到“王源每天工作很努力，三餐正常而且玩得很开心”的这类消息，心里没有安定下来，反而变得不太平衡，酸酸的思念更加无处发泄。  
现下，在王俊凯周围笼罩的时间过得漫长，什么都没有趣味。没有工作时王俊凯总想到王源身边，摸摸他肉嘟嘟的脸，陪他玩一整晚的游戏，抑或着听他说些可爱无聊的小话。  
每晚两个人固定时间视频，小小的手机排排列出王源弯弯眼睛，王源隔着屏幕的面容可爱的虚幻，这么个漂亮的笑脸，王俊凯都要忘记上次真切的见到是什么时候了。对面的二货总活力满满的和他说一些逗趣小事，王俊凯思念稍霁，心又被拉扯着，他不喜欢王源这幅样子，如果两个人的思念能等同，那么王源此刻就该软软的对他哭，说王俊凯我好想你，抱抱我好不好。他要王源因为想念他哭的失态，他才觉得舒服。  
可是王源并没有流露出来悲伤的情绪，聊天的时候也是很开心的样子。王俊凯不想认输，只是隔着几百公里也要事无巨细的管，恨不得让王源把他每天吃几口饭，用什么颜色的吸管也都禀报上来。  
在视频里面看到王源的脸就不好意思问，下了线反而会偷偷的发短信，组织了大概11分钟的言辞，在床上翻来覆去思考怎么样显得不太小家子气，最终才发出去问他：“你是不是很想我啊？”  
其实他也知道，王源怎么会不想他呢，王源会肯定会告诉他很想念他，这是个确定答案。可是，王源对他的想念是怎么样的想念？他因为思念辗转反侧焦虑又生气，想起来之前相处的时光又是傻笑又是难过，王源是不是也一样呢。  
可好不容易等到王源那边回复了“很想你”，王俊凯又不好意思问下去，实在是这些问题有些娘们唧唧了。但是王源说想他，王俊凯就更加想念王源，在房间里面坐半天，好想再打电话给王源，思来想去还是作罢。  
算了算了。他想，既然他说了想念，那么我就想尽办法见他一面。  
那天晚上王俊凯没怎么睡好，隔天拜托了司机，天还没完全亮，小汽车就晃悠悠载着他穿过城市的大街小巷。  
这时候有点冷，王俊凯穿了长外套，斜靠在后座盯着车窗，他带上了之前给王源攒着的礼物，零食之类的小玩意儿满满一大袋，都是他路过某些特别的小店买的。  
因为提前告诉了认识的工作人员，所以到王源那边的时候进入很方便，助理姐姐指给他说王源在前面休息呢，王俊凯点点头，理了理头发，没有提前告诉王源就决定见面，王俊凯心情还有点兴奋，猜测着王源见到他的反应。  
剧组的人没有几个注意到王俊凯的到来，王俊凯就站在角落，远远望。  
他看见王源坐在一个小板凳上面看剧本，眼睫毛垂着晃荡。有几个剧组的哥哥姐姐过来给他递饮料，他礼貌的笑，说完谢谢的手指扣着纸页的边角，划开又摁住。  
王俊凯瞬间有些鼻酸，他跨过了半个城市，路上的房屋高矮不平，但是他一栋都没记住，整个路程都被他用来想念王源，思考着怎么和他打招呼，说第一句话，想了那么多。可他太没用，才看到王源静静坐着的模样，只一眼就幸福的不行，什么考虑都忘记了。  
王源都看完了剧本也没有发现朝他走近的王俊凯，又有个戴着帽子的中年人和他说什么，王源边听边点头。看他俩说着，王俊凯感觉自己不那么激动了，人走后他开口喊王源的名字：“王源儿！”  
喊出口才发现自己声音是有点哑的，但王俊凯也不太注意这些，他的注意力都在王源身上了。他看见王源慢慢抬头，又彻底定住，那样子实在太傻。  
明明这么傻，王源的一举一动却像慢放镜头深深刻在王俊凯眼里，他扔掉剧本的动作，撑着椅子站起来的动作，跑过来抱住自己的动作，在自己腰后握紧的手，还有他红透的眼。  
那是王俊凯无法形容一瞬间。王俊凯觉得整个人都要被王源这个热烈的拥抱燃烧起来，他有点不知所措，心脏跳动的很快，脸也很红，鼻子无法抑制的酸胀，原本张开的手很僵硬，不好意思抱住王源。  
这样的带着红红的眼眶扑到他怀里的王源，明明之前还在乖乖的安静听别人说话的王源，却在看到他的那一刻变成泪汪汪的兔子，蹦跳着扑到他怀里来，好像整个世界只看到他，牢牢的贴着他。  
他好不争气，可能要和王源这个傻瓜一样，在这么多人面前哭出来了。  
明明在这之前王俊凯还生气王源不那么想他，还有一点点因为太过思念结成的冰渣子，留在他被想念的苦涩深埋的心底，那么一点点，也被王源的笑和泪融化了。  
他怎么还会生气，这样抱着王源，只会想着以后都要对王源好。

每个人所寻找的安全感不同的，王源在这个世界的14个年头里，最让他期待关心的，最能给他安全感，最能给他难过及快乐就是王俊凯。不管王俊凯在别人心中是什么样的人，但对于王源，王俊凯就是最坚固无可打击的城墙，也是最柔软甜蜜的期待。虽然学不会安慰也不擅表达，可他确实是王源最信任的恋人、最亲密的爱人，是在王源懂事以后，留在他生命里面最深刻的人。  
王俊凯还是个莽撞的少年，只因为有喜爱人变得无所不能的伟大。庆幸别人都不太懂的王俊凯的温柔和认真，王源能全部的感觉到全部的接收到。王俊凯为他拧开的汽水瓶盖，替他叠好的T恤，帮他摆好的碗筷以及握在他肩膀的手，那些王俊凯做的可有可无的小事，最珍贵笨拙的一点一滴。  
王俊凯说他太笨太二，却想为他遮风挡雨，王俊凯嫌他吃得少学得慢，却握着他的手与他并肩前进。这样的王俊凯，是对王源而言最重要的人。


End file.
